Interrigation
by Bekki-Chan
Summary: Kakshi goes a bit wild when he diecided he wants his student Yumi all to himself! but as always he has to make an excuse! Oneshot, R&R, rated M for You know what! X3


**Just a fantasy!**

**This is not part of Typical ninja's though**

**Disclaimer: don't own Naruto . **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi sighed.

Tsunade had sent her on a hard mission today and she was tired, but she had an essay to do. She idly got out a pencil and started to write about the first Hokage.

Yumi was tall for her age, which was 14, she had long blue hair tied back in a ponytail. She wore a short kimono, which was pattered with colorful trees and Sakura petals.

Her eyes were different colours, one black and one red, it was said Yumi could show somebody their death if they looked into the red eye, this was true.

Her flat was silent, apart from her scribbling continually on the paper, she was the only one there, well, she thought she was.

She yawned as she came halfway through her essay, she decided to get up and get some coffee, there was no way she could stay awake long enough to finish that essay without coffee.

Suddenly, a hand covered her mouth and she blacked out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi woke with a start, trying to remember what happened, all she could remember was going to get some coffee, then she was here, she wasn't in her flat anymore, she squinted in the dark to see a figure sitting on a bed, she tried to move, she was tied to the chair.

"Who are you?" Yumi asked.

"I know your working for Orochimaru" The voice stated, it sounded familiar.

"I can see why you think that, him being my dad, but he's dead" Yumi sighed.

"I don't think you killed him" the voice said quickly, his name was on the tip of her tongue.

"Why did you tie me up?" Yumi asked.

"I know your lying, so if your not going to cooperate, I'll have to force the information out of you"

She remembered the name now! It was- "Kakashi-Sensei?"

"Yes?" Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"Why did you kidnap me?" Yumi asked, innocently.

"Because your working for Orochimaru" Kakashi sighed.

"But he's dead" Yumi told him again.

"If your going to be like that, I will force the information out of you" Kakashi repeated.

"You can beat me all you want, I'm only telling the truth!" Yumi shouted.

Kakashi sighed, as if she was stupid, "I'm not going to beat you, your still my student"

"Then how you gunna force information out of me? Interrogate me? That didn't work" Yumi snorted.

Quick as a flash, Kakashi was behind Yumi's chair.

"I think you know very well what my use of interrogation is" Kakashi bent down and huskily whispered in her ear, Yumi shivered to the feel of his breath of her skin, he had taken his mask of. Yumi risked it to sneak a glance up at his face, she gasped when she saw his features. He had a scar from his forehead to his chin, but there was something about the scar that just made her more excited. Other than the scar his features were perfect, every single piece like a perfectly put-together jigsaw, his eyes stared at her intently.

He took the chance to cup her face in his hands and make sweet butterfly kisses down her jaw line, Something in Yumi snapped and she snatched her head away, Kakashi frowned.

"That wasn't very nice" He muttered, apparently hurt, Yumi wasn't buying it.

"You expect me to let you do that?! Ok, one, I'm your student, two, you knocked me out and tied me up, three, I'm your student!!!" Yumi glared at him.

"You said that one twice" Kakashi pouted.

"I was trying to make it the most valued point!" Yumi gave an irritable sigh.

"And the puppy-dog pout doesn't work on me, I kick puppies, including Akamaru" Yumi said coldly.

Kakashi sighed and listened to himself think for a few moments, he wished he hadn't used the interrogation idea, it had been a spur of the moment, his feelings for Yumi were more than just student to sensei, but he seriously didn't want to scare her, maybe the ropes were a little too much.

He opened his eyes and looked at Yumi, she was giving him a quizzical look, he couldn't blame her after zoning out like that, he knew he could win her, it just needed a little,…push.

Yumi didn't know what he was thinking, but he was looking at her in a concerned way.

_Why would he be concerned if he tied me up?_

Yumi felt a pang of guilt, she had no idea why but she just felt like comforting him, as if he was a crying child, but she knew one thing about the whole interrogating thing.

_Cough_

_BULLSHIT!_

_Cough_

"I don't think you have a choice, I'm the one who's interrogating you, unless you tell me that your working with Orochimaru, I not going to stop" Kakashi said simply, pulling her pony tail back, hard enough to make her face him, she opened her mouth to speak, but soon wished she hadn't when he used it to his advantage and quickly slipped his tongue in her mouth. Kakashi's tongue whipped and explored in her mouth, Yumi held back the urge to play along and bite on his tongue at the same time.

Kakashi saw a tear roll down Yumi's cheek, it practically broke his heart, but he was sure he would never get a chance like this again, he was going to make it worth it, even if that meant he had to persuade her a little.

"Please, stop…" Yumi said, trying to not make contact with his tongue as she spoke.

"You could easily fight back if you wanted to" Kakashi whispered.

He was right.

Yumi had just begged him to stop when she herself was allowing it, but Yumi didn't know if she liked him more than a sensei, but she still didn't want to hurt him, it was all to difficult, she decided that she would have to give in eventually, she couldn't scream for help and she was sure he wouldn't let her go now without winning.

"I-I don't want to fight back" Yumi squeaked, Kakashi buried his head in her neck, inhaling her scent, to him it was intoxicating, jasmine could be smelled in the tiniest hint.

Yumi sighed as he licked and sucked at her collar bone, slowly moving upwards to her neck and then her mouth, Yumi opened her mouth for him, deep inside she knew what she was doing, she scolded herself for being so easily persuaded.

Kakashi's tongue slipped into her mouth again, this time Yumi found it and played along, somewhere in her brain was saying she wanted this, but she wasn't sure to trust it.

Kakashi slipped his hand up her shirt, it pressed against her skin and it raised slowly upwards, until it reached her chest, she gasped when he started to play with her nipples, she had a strange feeling inside of her, she wasn't sure she liked it or disliked it. His hand slivered to the back of her shirt, were her drew a faint line with his finger down her spine, making her shiver, he reached for her wrists and untied them, along with her legs.

Yumi wrapped her arms around Kakashi's neck, he pulled closer to her, placing an arm around her waist seductively and one hand cupped her cheek as he kissed her.

He wanted to heard her beg him for more, her screams her moans, Kakashi wanted all of her. Now.

Kakashi slowly removed her trousers and his hand started to make it's way further it her leg, she gave a slight whimper.

He reached her panties which by now were wet, and tossed them carelessly aside, he spread her legs wide before lapping up the wetness, causing Yumi to moan loudly, they came straight from her chest.

Yumi gave a frustrated snort and whispered to Kakashi to take his shirt off, he obeyed only if she would take hers off, she did.

Kakashi pushed himself up against her, he groaned from the feel of their skin touching, Yumi felt every touch, and remembered it.

Suddenly Kakashi wanted more, it was all he could do, not to stab at her hips, he lifted her from the chair and dropped her on the bed, climbing onto her, he slowly took off his jeans and boxers, Yumi moaned loudly as he rubbed his length against her hot core, his head lowered from her mouth, to her chest, his tongue trailed until it met the bud and started to lick and nibble at it, Yumi moaned loudly, he stopped.

"Are you sure you want this?" Kakashi asked.

"Your giving me a choice?" Yumi laughed weakly.

"Yes you an walk out right now if you wanted to" Kakashi sighed.

Yumi thought for a moment, if she did walk out, she would never feel Kakashi like this again, she liked it, her mind was made.

Yumi thrust her tongue into his mouth and started to play merrily, "I want this"

Kakashi grinned and played too, he slowly penetrated, Yumi groaned and whispered in his ear that she was a virgin, he told that it would hurt at first.

he reached her virginal barrier, he made one good thrust and Yumi screamed, she felt something that was a mix between pain and pleasure, Yumi moaned, arching her back.

Kakashi panted as he trust into her, trying not to go too fast, a tight ball of pleasure grew in Yumi's tummy, every time he thrust it grew bigger, the ball soon got to big to handle and it exploded as she climaxed, the feeling was also to much for Kakashi and he sprayed come allover the bed sheet.

Kakashi collapsed on the bed and Yumi snuggled into his chest, they were just about to doze off when-.

"Kakashi, your late again! I'm not standing for it! Get to your mission now!" Tsunade blew the door off of it's hinges and screamed at them, leaving them both in shock, Yumi clung to Kakashi.

Tsunade noticed that Yumi was there, naked, in bed, with Kakashi, you get the point.

"Errm, I can explain" Yumi squeaked.

"KAKASHI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN BED WITH YOUR STUDENT!" Tsunade roared, practically deafening them, Yumi sank under the covers until Tsunade couldn't see her and hid there.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hehe!**

**There ya go! Just a spur of the moment!**

**Remember to R&R! bubi, mii-san's!**


End file.
